


The Incubies and The Human

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Old Teamates [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Matsukawa Issei, Boys Kissing, Chatting & Messaging, Choking, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Degradation, Demon Akaashi Keiji, Demon Bokuto Koutarou, Demon Hananaki Takahiro, Demon Iwaizumi Hajime, Demon Kindaichi Yuutarou - Freeform, Demon Kozume Kenma, Demon Kunimi Akira - Freeform, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dom Oikawa Tooru, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Human Kageyama Tobio, Human Matsukawa Issei, Hurt Matsukawa Issei, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incubus Iwaizumi Hajime, Incubus Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hanamaki Takahiro, Possessive Iwaizumi Hajime, Possessive Oikawa Tooru, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Top Hanamaki Takahiro, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio lives in a world that demons and human interact. So Tobio is surprise that he has been dreaming about these two very attractive boys. He always dream of them dominating him and how he let them use his body for their own good. But when he wakes up, he's sad just to see it was a dream and that he wakes up with a hard on. So every morning he takes care of that and goes to school. But one day at school, Tobio is talking to Akira and Yuutarou, when he sees them. He freezes in his spot and Akira and Yuutarou looks at him and too where he was looking at. They see what he's looking at and look back at Tobio."Do you know them?" Akira asks turning to his friend."I'm not sure but they look like the two boys from my dreams I told you about," Tobio says."Tobs, they're not only rule the school but they're the most powerful Incubies at this school," Yuutarou says looking his two friends."Why aren't you a little cutie," Someone says in his ear.Tobio now know that his life is going to be very interesting from that first meeting.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama x Old Teamates [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897837
Comments: 17
Kudos: 245





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio has been having wet dreams about these two attractive men. In his dreams, he's being dominated by them and he let them do whatever they want to his body. But everytime he's close, he ends up waking up before he's able to cum. His two friends notice how tires he had been so he tell them about him dreams. That is when they tell him that it sounds like incubies are taking interested in them. They ask questions and he answers the best they can. They all don't know who they are but that all changes one day at school.
> 
> "My my my, aren't you a little cutie," Someone whispers in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

_Tobio has his hands tied up to the headboard as he feels one of the shorter boy adds their thumb along with his fingers. The taller boy that are with them, lick and nip at bite at his nipples. The fist in him finds his prostate and Tobio arches his back and yank at the rope. The taller boys smirks against his chest and takes one of his nipples into his mouth. He licks around his nipple as the other boy uses his other hand to jerk Tobio off._

_"I think we should fuck him," The taller boys says._

_"Oh we will right after we make this slut cum from our mouth and hands," The shorter one says as he thrust his hand harder into thhe youngest boy._

_Tobio screams an_ _d feels his orgasm approaching very quickly._

* * *

Tobio wakes up with another stupid boner. He let out a growl and throws his head back against the pillows. For the past month he has been having dreams about these two boys. But like every dream, he wakes up with a boner and he keeps losing sleep. He check the time and see he still have two hours before he has to actually get up and go to school. He groans and put his phone to sleep and tries to go back to sleep. He manages to but he goes right back to another wet dream. 

* * *

_"Welcome back little cutie," The taller one says._

_Tobio looks up at him and see the shorter on at the foot of the bed as the taller is sitting on the bed. Tobio shivers and the shorter one crawls to Tobio and settle between his legs._

_"Now how about we fuck you so good and nice into this bed, but we want to gag you and tie you up," The shorter male says in his ear._

_Tobio shivers at the dominant voice and the taller makes his way up and shows Tobio the rope and gag._

_Tobio crosses his wrists above his head and let the taller one tie his hands as the shorter one puts the gag into his mouth. Once they are done with that, both of them take turn fucking Tobio. But like before, he close to coming and he wakes up._

* * *

Tobio growls and goes to the bathroom to take care of business. He finishes up and he get ready for school and see he has another forty minutes before his friends will show up. So he relaxes on the couch and just think about the two boys from his dream. He so lost in thought so he doesn't hear someone knocking on his door. Someone opening the door and footsteps till someone poked his forehead. He shakes his head looks up at his two friends. 

"Where is your mind at?" Akira says standing back up. 

"Yeah you've been acting weird," Yuutarou adds. 

"I'll tell you everything on the way to school," Tobio says. 

Tobio puts his coat and shoes on and throws his bag over his shoulder. They leave the house and Tobio explains everything to his two friends. 

"So you don't know them?" Akira says. 

"No, all I know is that one is tall with brown hair and brown eyes and the other one is a little shorter with black spikey hair and green eyes," Tobio says. 

"That can be anyone at school, but I promise we will help you figure out who the two boys are, " Yuutarou says. 

"Both of you?" Tobio asks. 

"Yep, cause your our friends and we're demons so we can help you in that way as well," Akira says. 

"You two are the best," Tobio says. 

* * *

They walk into school and goes to their class. Tobio sits behind Akira and Yuutarou sits beside him. So throughout the class he feels like there is a pair of eyes or two pairs of eyes staring holes into the back of his head. Tobio really want to know so he writes something down on his not book before ripping the page out and setting it on the edge of his desk for Akira. So he gently kicks Akira which causes him to turn around and look at Tobio. Tobio motions to the paper and Akira grabs it secretly and reads it before looking at Tobio. He acts like he's looking at something on Tobio's face before shaking his head no. Tobio nods his head and Akira turns back around and focus on class with Tobio. After class finish for lunch, the trio stays in class as the others classmates leave. 

"What happened during class?" Yuutarou asks when everyone leaves. 

"Tobio thought someone was staring at him and asked me to see if anyone was," Akira says. 

"It was weird," Tobio says. 

"Maybe it was the incubies from your dreams and when Akira looked maybe they looked away as well," Yuutarou suggests. 

"That's can be true," Akira says. 

"I didn't even think about that," Tobio says. 

* * *

The boys was walking to their next class when they hear a lot of girls screaming. They look around and see the boys that rule the school. Tobio freezes when his eyes land on the two boys from his dreams. Akira and Yuutarou notices that their friends freezes. 

"What wrong Tobs?" Yuutarou asks. 

Tobio doesn't answers but keep staring at the stairs. Akira and Yuutarou looks at him and to where he was looking at. They see what he's looking at and look back at Tobio.

"Do you know them?" Akira asks turning to his friend.

"I'm not sure but they look like the two boys from my dreams I told you about," Tobio says.

"Tobs, they're not only rule the school but they're the most powerful Incubies at this school," Yuutarou says looking his two friends.

None of them sees the incubies staring at them but mostly at the blue eye boy. They don't see them walking towards them. 

"Why aren't you a little cutie," Someone says in his ear as someone else wraps their arms around him and chuckle in his ear. 


	2. Tobio Meets The Incubies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is introduced to the incubies from his dreams. He doesn't think that they know him but just teasing him. Tooru and Hajime knows who this blue eyed boy is and just want to make him beg for them. Now they go into his dreams and make him want him more and more. But when the they persuade him to hang out with them, he gets an insight of their lives. Tooru and Hajime treats Tobio like a prince and they start seeing a change in Tobio and they're excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

_Recap:_

" _Why aren't you a little cutie," Someone says in his ear as someone else wraps their arms around him and chuckle in his ear._

* * *

Tobio freezee and hest someone else chuckle. The boy holding him let go and let Tobio turn around. Tobio breath get caught in his throat as he comes face to face with the two boys from his dream. 

"Yoohoo," The taller one says waving his hand

"Hey," The shorter one says. 

They're both are staring at Tobio and Akira has to hit him in the head to make Tobio say hi back. 

"H-hi," Tobio stutters out. 

"You really are such a cutie," The taller one squeals. 

Tobio blushes and looks away from the two boys. 

"Th-thanks," Tobio says. 

The two boys smile and the shorter one reaches out and rest his hand on Tobio's cheek. Tobio looks at him and lean into the touch and Tobio feels like it's just the three of them at that moment. The taller one looks Tobio up and down before locking eyes with him. 

"You're eyes are so beautiful," The taller one whispers. 

Tobio blushes and shakes his head no. 

"You really are," The shorter one agees with the taller one. 

The moment gets ruin by a new voice coming up to them. 

"There you two are," The voice says. 

Tobio looks behind him and see a boy with black hair and another boy with pink hair. 

"Didn't know you were looking for us," The taller boy says. 

"Well if you check your phones you will know," The dark hair boy says. 

"Sorry," The shorter one says removing his hand from Tobio's cheek. 

Tobio pouts which causes the boys from his dreams chuckle at him. 

"Sorry to interrupt but we're gonna be late for our next class," Akira says. 

Tobio nods his head and the three of them excuse themselves from the older boys and goes to their class. The whole walk there, Tobio can still feel where the shorter boy had his hand at. 

"I'm sorry but Tobio you were the shortest one of out of all of us," Yuutarou says smiling. 

"He was, I was afraid he would get embarrassed or nervous," Akira teases. 

"Hey now! But I felt like it was just the three of us for a few minutes there," Tobio says smiling. 

Akira nd Yuutarou smiles at their friends before Akira speaks up again. 

"Are they the ones from your dreams?" Akira asks. 

"Yeah but I wonder if they know that I was the boy from the dreams," Tobio says resting his head in his hand. 

* * *

The four older boys watch the three boys walk away before the pink hair boy face the two incubies. 

"Is that blue eyed boy from your dreams?" The pink hair boy asks 

"Yes, Takahiro," The shorter boy says. 

"Wow I thought I'll never see Hajime, the badass ruler of the school, be soft to someone else other than Tooru," The dark hair boy says. 

"Issei! I'm soft to you and Takahiro, so shut up," Hajime says. 

"Haha Issei getting into trouble," Takahiro says. 

"Shut up and why is Tooru being so quiet?" Issei asks. 

They all turn to Tooru who looks like he's thinking of something. 

"What? I'm just thinking about how to make that boy mine and Iwa-chan," Tooru says skipping to his next class.

* * *

That night Tobio goes to sleep and he is brought into one of his wet dreams. 

* * *

_Tobio is in his room and lay across Hajime's lap as Hajime massage the flesh. Tooru is standing by the desk watching the other two boys._

_"How do you feel about us spanking you?" Hajime asks._

_"I want whatever you guys want to do," Tobio says grinding against Hajime's leg._

_Hajime just hums and beings a hand up and brings it down hard against Tobio's ass. Tobio moans and grind against Hajime. Hajime chuckls as he takes one hand and keeps Tobio in place as he continues to spank Tobio. Tobio moans each time and he can feel how hard he is. Hajime sparks Tobio a few more times._

* * *

Tobio jumps awake the next morning and let out a growl. 

_'Damn, that was a fucking good dream too,' Tobio thinks to himself._

Tobio checks the time and see that it's ten in the morning. He collapse on the bed and his phone goes off. Tobio picks it up and see that it's from Tooru and Hajime. 

Unknown Number (10:01 A.M.):

Hey I'm Tooru, u know the incubi from your dreams

Unknown Number 2 (10:01 A.M.):

I'm Hajime the other incubi

Me (10:02 A.M.) :

Hi

Tobio changed Tooru number to BadAssTooru and Hajime number to DomHajime. 

BadAssTooru (10:03 A.M.):

R u free today? 

Me (10:03 A.M.):

Yeah, why?

DomHajime (10:03 A.M.):

Cause we want to hang out with u

Me (10:03 A.M.):

Is there a big reason why?

BadAssTooru (10:04 A.M.):

Cause we want to know the boy from all those dreams

DomHajime (10:04 A.M.):

Plz come, we have everything plan out

Me (10:05 A.M.):

What do u two have in mind?

DomHajime (10:05 A.M.):

We wanted to take u to our house and just talk

BadAssTooru (10:05 A.M.):

Yeah! Than we can cook for you and everything

Me (10:05 A.M.) :

Mmm, fine, but only if you pick me up

DomHajime (10:06 A.M.):

We can pick u up at any time

BadAssTooru (10:06 A.M.):

Yep

Me (10:96 A.M.):

How about 11

DomHajime (10:07 A.M.):

See u than

BadAssTooru (10:07 A.M.):

See ya

* * *

That day, Tobio goes to the incubies house and they are rich. They show Tobio around before they settle down on the couch and talk. Tobio learns that they have an eye on Tobio, they are powerful, they had been friends since kids, they started dating when they was like fourteen, they work hard to rule the school, and over all find Tobio cute and that they really like him. Tobio does the same to them and they kept their promise and makes Tobio's favorite for dinner. As they was cooking Tobio takes note that they are treating Tobio like a prince while the incubies notice a change in the human and they are excited for it. They finish dinner and they go back to the loving to eat dinner. As Tobio eats, he has to admit that they are really good cookers. 

"This is really good," Tobio says. 

"Thanks, we wanted to make this say special," Hajime says smiling. 

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," Tooru says smiling as well. 

Tobio smiles and goes back to eating. Tooru does the dishes as Tobio and Hajime cuddles on the couch. Tobio ends up spending the night and falls asleep on Hajime. The incubies smiles and decides to let Tobio have a full night sleep. Hajime carefully picks up Tobio and carries him to his and Tooru's bed. Tooru climbs to one side of Tobio and cuddle him, so Hajime flanks him on Tobio's other side. Tobio moves a little and grips Hajime's shirt in a tight grip. 


	3. Author Note

I'm gonna add Hanamaki and Matsukawa to the story and the relationship with Iwaoikage. 


	4. Matsuhana Secret Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Tobio has spent the night with Tooru and Hajime, they are constantly talking about him to their two best friends. The more the talk, the more that the other two incubies starts to like him as well. But they don't say anything or act on their desires cause they know how much Tooru and Hajime likes him. But they do talk about him in private till Hajime and Tooru walk in on them talking about him. They don't say anything about it till one day that get a message from Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Issei and Takahiro are sitting at their desks talking to each other. 

"You know ever since Tooru and Hajime starts hanging out with Tobio, they haven't really been here with us anymore," Takahiro says closing his book. 

"You're right but I'm happy for them finding their other lover," Issei says. 

"I'm glad as well, I'm just saying its weird and I'm not use to it yet," Takahiro says. 

"Neither am I but we will soon," Issei says closing his book as well. 

"IWA-CHAN," Tooru whines to his boyfriend as him and Hajime walks through the door. 

"What's wrong?" Issei asks. 

"We miss Tobio today and Tooru is whining about it," Hajime says sitting beside Issei. 

"I'm blaming Akira and Yuu," Tooru says sitting in his seat beside Takahiro. 

"Why are you blaming them for?" Takahiro asks. 

"It's not their fault you wouldn't get up this morning so stop it," Hajime says. 

"But I wanted to see him," Tooru whines. 

"So did I but I'm not complaining cause we can see him today after school," Hajime says. 

Issei and Takahiro chuckles and look at each other. Tooru and Hajime stares at them but before they can say anything, the teacher came in. 

* * *

After school, Takahiro and Issei goes to Issei's house to do homework. Upon entering the room, Takahiro collapses onto the bed and Issei collapses into the chair. They stay silent for a few minutes before Takahiro sits up and grabs his bag. 

"They're lucky," Takahiro says getting out his book from his bag. 

"Yeah, but they can't know we have a crush on Tobio," Issei says getting his book out of his bag.

"I know, they are so happy with him that I don't wanna screw up our relationship with them or their relationship with Tobio," Takahiro says opening his book. 

"Taka I know it's hard not acting on our desires, but their our best friends and I don't want to do anything to ruin that," Issei says with a small smile. 

Takahiro smiles back at him and get up and sits on his lap. 

"This is why I love you," Takahiro says kissing Issei. 

"How so?" Issei says breaking the kiss. 

Takahiro smirks and straddles his lap and wraps his arms around the taller's neck. 

"Cause you have the sweetest heart and just want what best for others," Takahiro says while leaning in close to Issei. 

Issei smiles and leans in and starts kissing Takahiro. Takahiro moans into the kiss when Issei's hands moves down to his ass. He stands up with Takahiro in his arms and take then to the bed. 

* * *

A few days has pass and Tooru and Hajime continues to talk so much about Tobio. Takahiro and Issei just listens to them as they talk about it like hanging out with them and about all their dreams. What they don't know is how much Takahiro and Issei is struggling. But once again that is how Takahiro and Issei want it to be. But during lunch Akira, Yuutarou, and Tobio sits with them. Lunch goes by smoothly for most of them. But for Takahiro and Issei is a brutal, cause they watch how everyone is excitedly talking about the relationship between Tobio and the two incubies. So after school, Takahiro and Issei are at Issei's house with Takahiro sitting on his bed and Issei in his chair at the desk 

"This is getting harder and harder," Takahiro says pouting as he climbing into Issei's lap. 

"I know but I just don't know how they will react to us liking their human," Issei says as he plays the video here was watching and running his hand through his boyfriend's hair. 

"That is the scary part, cause I don't want them to end our friendship or anything," Takahiro says linking his fingers with Issei's. 

"So for now they cannot find out," Issei mumbles. 

"Yea, no one can find out that we are in love with Tobio," Takahiro says. 

The door slams and the two boys jump and turn around. There stands Tooru and Hajime with a expression they cannot figure out. 

"We can expl-," Issei starts but cut short with the two older boys leaving and slamming the door shut. 

"Shit shit shit," Issei says sitting on the bed and grip his hair. 

Takahiro sits beside him and rubs his hands up and down his back. 

"Ev-everything will be okay," Takahiro says voice cracking. 

* * *

That night neither boys can sleep so they are glad that it's the weekend. Takahiro groans for like the hundredth time in the past hour. 

"Taka, we really need to sleep," Issei say tiredly. 

Takahiro looks down at Issei and just see how tired he is. So he let out a small smile and curls up to his boyfriend's chest. 

"What are we gonna do if we screwed up our friendship?" Takahiro asks. 

"I honestly don't know," Issei says sadly. 

Takahiro kisses Issei's chest and slowly both boys eventually goes to sleep. 

* * *

When it was time for school, Takahiro and Issei avoid every one and make sure their the last one to class. With the classes that they have with the other boys, there is so much tension. Takahiro feels bad for Issei cause this is the one thing that he didn't want to happen. So thoroughout class, he stretch out his legs and rubs on up and down Issei's leg. Issei looks back and gives Takahiro a small smile and mouth 'thank you.' Once the bell rings, Takahiro and Issei leaves the class quickly and before anyone can say anything. They go to the roof where no on really eat at during the winter. Issue curls up to Takahiro's chest and slowly eat his lunch. Takahiro keeps an arm around Issei and eats his lunch slowly as well. 

"Never would I have thought that we would be avoiding our best friends," Takahiro says runnin his hand through Issei's hair. 

"Neither would I," Issei mutters. 

"I'm sorry," Takahiro says guilty. 

"For what?" Issei asks looking up at Takahiro. 

"For saying our crush out loud," Takahiro says looking to the sky. 

Issei pulls his head down be kisses him. 

"It's fine, there was no one we could have knew that they was standing there," Issei says giving him a small smile. 

Issei's phone goes off so he grabs it and unlocks it and tenses. 

"What's wrong?" Takahiro asks. 

"Hajime texted me," Issei says sitting up straight. 

"What did he say?" Takahiro says sitting up more against the wall. 

"He asked me where we are at," Issei says. 

"Are you gonna answer him?" Takahiro says. 

"Should I? Cause I don't really feel like being yell at," Issei says worry. 

They are quiet for a couple of seconds before Takahiro spoke up. 

"You know what to do Issei," Takahiro says. 


	5. The Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) and there will be angst and Issei has an emotional breakdown

_Recap:_

_They are quiet for a couple of seconds before Takahiro spoke up._

_"You know what to do Issei," Takahiro says._

* * *

The roof door opens and Takahiro's and Issei's breath gets caught in his throat. Hajime and Tooru walks to them and just stands there. Issei and Takahiro stands up and backs up against the wall they are against. No one says anything and Takahiro can feel Issei fidgeting beside him. Takahiro lace his fingers with Issei's and grips his hand. 

"So you two wanna explain what we walked in on?" Tooru says rudely as he crosses his arms. 

The two boys doesn't say anything and Issei's anxiety gets worse. Takahiro notices this and decides to take the lead. 

"You guys was not supposed to find out," Takahiro says. 

The look Hajime gives them makes Issei move backwards and grips Takahiro's hand as hard he can.

"So what was you gonna do? Go behind our backs and claim him for yourselves or make him leave us so you guys can have him," Tooru snaps. 

Takahiro feels Issei tense and he knows this is not good. 

"No! We wasn't going to do anything! I swear!" Issei says shaking. 

Takahiro bites his lip and wraps his free hand around Issei's arm. 

"We wasn't gonna even act on it! Cause we know how much he means you two!" Issei continues. 

Takahiro doesn't know what to do but grip Issei's arm and hope it will calm him down. Their friends doesn't say anything but sigh and Hajime drags Tooru away and leave the roof. Issei collapse to the ground and brings Takahiro with him. 

"Hey hey hey, it will be okay," Takahiro whispers in Issei's hair. 

For the rest of the lunch, Takahiro cuddles Issei and tries to calm him down the best he can. Sadly lunch ends and Issei is no better. He's lucky he has all classes with Issei so that he can rub his legs from his seat behind him. 

* * *

After school, Takahiro takes Issei to his house and lays him down in his bed. They change into comfortable clothes and Issei goes to the bed and Takahiro leaves the room. That is when Issei breaks down and starts crying when Takahiro went downstairs to get them something to drink. When he comes back and see Issei, he let out curse word and quickly go over to him. He puts the drinks on the table and pulls Issei to his chest. He slowly rocks Issei and rubs his hand up and down his back and hair. 

"Shh, it's okay, I'm right here and everything will be okay," Takahiro says into his hair. 

Issei slowly calm down and Takahiro continues to rock him till he fully calm down. Issei doesn't say anything so Takahiro takes his phone and pulls up his camera and see that Issei has fallen asleep. Takahiro rest his head against the headboard and keeps a hand in Issei's hair and the other on his forearm. Takahiro picks his phone back up and check the time. Turns out Issei was crying for a good thirty minutes which means that he had cry himself to sleep. 

"Everything will be okay baby," Takahiro whispers to Issei before closing his eyes and going to sleep. 

* * *

Issei wakes up an hour later and moves and ends up waking up Takahiro. 

"Let do home work and eat, than we can shower and back to sleep," Takahiro says sitting up. 

He knows if he doesn't keep Issei busy, Issei will continue to think about what happened today. Issei nods his head and they grab their bags and go downstairs. Takahiro cook them something to eat and they eat before they started their homework. Halfway through them doing homework, Takahiro's parents comes home. They don't bother the two boys and they finish their homework. 

* * *

At school the next day, Issei looks miserable since he didn't have a good night. Takahiro doesn't look any better since he was up taking care of Issei. They go to their class and sit in their seats. Issei turns around in his chair and rest his head on Takahiro's desk. Takahiro smiles and ruffles his hair. 

"During lunch you need to sleep," Takahiro says. 

"Nah, I'll eat and then take nap at home with you," Issei says smiling. 

"You're to cute," Takahiro says ruffling Issei's hair. 

Issei pouts but still lean into the touch. Tooru and Hajime walks in and Takahiro freezes. Issei tilts his head and see why Takahiro freezes. Issei tilts his head back to Takahiro and look in his eyes. Takahiro gives him a small smile before Issei turns around and face the board. 

* * *

Around lunch time, they eat in the cafeteria since its snowing outside. But they find a corner isolated from everyone and eat there. They scoot their chairs together so Issei can lay his head against Takahiro's shoulder. Once he finishes eating, he ends up going to sleep against Takahiro. Takahiro sits there and goes on his phone when someone walks up to them. Issei wakes up when he hears the footsteps and looks up at the person. This time it's Akira and Yuutarou and Issei tries to hide behind Takahiro's shoulder. 

"If you here so say something about Tobio and his relationship save it cause we don't want to hear it anymore," Takahiro says standing up. 

"And if you can't tell, it's really effecting Issei so please excuse us," Takahiro says grabbing Issei's hand and grab their bentos and walk away from the two boys.

They end up in a stair rail and Takahiro makes sure Issei is against his chest. Issei goes back to sleep and Takahiro sits there and runs his hand through Issei's hair gently. He kisses his forehead and rest his against Issei's. 

"I promise everything will get better somehow, someway, and you will always have me forever," Takahiro whispers. 

Issei hand moves up and lace his fingers with Takahiro. 

"And you will always have me," Issei says kissing Takahiro's cheek. 


	6. Things Starts Getting Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

It's the weekend and things can't be any worse. Everyone in the school now know that there is something wrong with the four most popular incubies. Issei isn't any better and Takahiro is worry that Issei will end up with depression so he has been staying with Takahiro. But since it's Saturday, Takahiro forces Issei to leave the house and go on a date. They end up at a cafe and Takahiro keeps glancing over at Issei while they wait in line. They order their drinks and goes to a booth in a corner. 

"Babe, how are you?" Issei asks. 

"What do you mean?" Takahiro asks. 

"You've been making sure I'm okay, so I just wonder how you are," Issei says. 

"As long you're happy than I'm happy," Takahiro says grabbing Issei's hands. 

The worker calls their names so Takahiro gets up and goes and get their drinks. He comes back to the booth and gives Issei's his drink. 

"Thanks," Issei says smiling. 

"Welcome," Takahiro says. 

Someone walks to their table which causes them to look up. 

"Please let us talk to you two," Yuutarou begs. 

Takahiro looks at Issei before letting out a sigh and moving over beside Issei. Akira and Yuutarou sits across from them and they look nervous. 

"Well what's up?" Takahiro asks as he rest his hand on Issei's knee. 

"Is it true that you have a crush on Tobio?" Akira asks. 

"Yes," Takahiro says through clench teeth. 

Issei just looks away and look out the window. 

"But you know how Tooru and Hajime feels about Tobio, ever since they found out, they seems to be more cautious about who talks to Tobio," Yuutarou says. 

"Taka, can we go somewhere else where I don't have to get lecture?" Issei says fighting back tears. 

"In a sec, I got something to say," Takahiro says to him. 

He turns back to the boys across from him before speaking. 

"We know what it like and we don't want to hear it anymore, no one knows how badly it effecting Issei and it's hard on both of us cause we might lost our best friends and that hurts more than anything, we wasn't going to tell them cause Issei didn't want this to happen so we get it, but no one knows how it feels for us, to see my boyfriend be upset everyday, looking like the bad guys, so now sorry but we have to leave," Takahiro says with voice cracking. 

He grabs Issei's hand and walks out of the cafe with their drinks. They go to a park and Takahiro finally breaks down on Issei's shoulder. 

* * *

At home, Issei lays on Takahiro and pepper kisses on his face till Takahiro is smiling. 

"Sorry for breaking down," Takahiro says. 

"It's fine, we both needed to cry to get better," Issei says. 

"I honestly just want out best friends back," Takahiro says. 

"You and me both, but at least we have each other," Issei says. 

"Yes, that is a really good thing," Takahiro says as he leans in and kisses Issei. 

* * *

School comes around and Issei goes to the vending machine as Takahiro goes to the bathroom. Issei gets his drink and stands back up when arms goes around him. He tenses which causes the other to laugh at him. 

"You'll to easy babe," Takahiro whispers in his ear. 

"Yeah yeah," Issei says rolling his eyes. 

"Let go eat," Takahiro says lacing his fingers with Issei. 

Issei giggles and let Takahiro drag him to the roof. Once they eat something, Issei climbs into Takahiro's lap and kisses him with full of love. Takahiro kisses back and rest his hands on Issei's waist. 

"I love you so much Taka," Issei says resting his forehead against Takahiro's. 

"I love you too," Takahiro says smiling. 

The bell rings so they pack up their things and head to their next class. 

* * *

They are talking to one another when Tooru and Hajime walks in. They sit in their seats and looks at each other before looking at their best friends. 

"Hey guys," Hajime starts shyly. 

Takahiro and Issei look at them and tilts their heads. 

"Yes?" Takahiro responds. 

"After school can I talk to Issei alone and can Tooru talk to Takahiro alone?" Hajime asks nervously and biting his bottom lip. 

The two boys looks at Tooru and see him looking nervous and biting his lip. 

"Yeah," They responds. 

The other two let our a sigh of relief then the teacher comes in. 

* * *

Hajime and Issei goes into Hajime's room and Hajime sits at his desk and Issei sits on the bed. 

"Akira and Yuutarou told us everything," Hajime says tearing up. 

"We honestly didn't want you two know cause we know how much you love him," Issei whispers. 

"I know but it isn't fair for you two to ignore your love interests, and we talk to Tobio about this and Tooru and I talk about it and we want you and Takahiro in the relationship with us," Hajime says letting tears fall down his face. 

"I know it's hard for you cause you're the sweetest one in the group and you just want the best in everyone and I'm sorry for what this put you through, we love you and we don't want you to hurt," Hajime says wiping his eyes. 

"Come here," Issei says sweetly as he pats the spot next to him. 

Hajime sits next to him and Hajime cradles Issei's face in his hand. Issei leans into the touch and both of them lean in. They're centimeters apart when the door opens and expose Tobio, Tooru, and Takahiro standing on the other side. 

"Pretend they're not here and please kiss me," Issei whispers. 

Hajime chuckles and kisses Issei and gently pushes him back. 

"Hey! Don't start without us!" Tooru whines from the door. 

"Then get over here assholes," Hajime says breaking the kiss and look back at the others boys. 

Issei giggles and pulls Hajime back into a heated kiss and wraps his arms around Hajime's neck. 


	7. Author Note

Should I make Tobio and Issei bottoms in this story? 

Please let me know down in the comments what you think. 


	8. Issei Gets Wrecked Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Hajime coaxes Issei's lips open as the others climbs onto the bed. Hajime breaks the kiss and looks at the other three on the bed. 

"I think that all of us should show Issei that you love him," Tobio suggests. 

"Good idea," Tooru smirks. 

Hajime smiles and goes back to kissing the boy underneath him. Hajime managed to shove his tongue into Issei's mouth and let Issei suck on it. Takahiro moves and goes to the other side of Issei and moves his shirt up slowly. Hajime breaks the kiss so they can remove his shirt. Tooru settles between his legs and remove the rest of the clothes. Tooru moves and sits in the floor on his knees and wraps his hands around Issei's thighs and pulls him to him. Issei let our a yelp as the other two chuckle at him. Tobio moves above his head and places his head in his lap. Issei went to touch Tooru's hair but Tobio gently grips his hands and gently pins them against the bed. 

"Let them show you how much they love you," Tobio whispers as Issei looks up at him. 

Issei moans when Tooru puts two fingers into Issei with his tongue. Takahiro and Hajime gently takes his nipples into his mouth and starts sucking on them. Issei whines and moans and tilts his head to the side. 

"What's wrong Issei?" Tobio asks where Issei clenched his eyes shut. 

"Fuck me," Issei says opening his eyes. 

"Do it Tooru," Takahiro says as he pinches Issei's nipple. 

Tooru stands up and places Issei's legs over his elbows before lining up with his entrance. He slowly slides in all the way and pulls out a string of moans. Takahiro and Hajime goes back to sucking on his nipples and leaving marks all over his chest. 

"Mmm more," Issei whines out. 

Tooru picks up his pace and starts abusing Issei's prostate. 

"Fuck," Issei moans as he arches his back. 

The other three sooth Issei down till he's back against the mattress. 

"I love you Issei," Tooru moans out. 

"I love you guys as well," Issei says. 

Tobio removed his hands and Issei's hands goes to the two other boys. 

"Tobio let Tooru and Issei have alone time while we go cook supper with Takahiro," Hajime says locking eyes with Takahiro. 

The three boys leaves the room and Tooru pulls out of Issei. Issei whines so Tooru leans down and kisses his forehead. 

"Lay against the pillows," Tooru says pulling away. 

Issei scoots up the bed till he's resting against the pillows and Tooru climbs between his legs. 

"You're so beautiful and sorry for ignoring you," Tooru says leaning over Issei. 

"It's fine, so please wreck me and destroy me," Issei says wrapping his arms around Tooru's neck. 

"Now that I would love to do," Tooru says smirking. 

He pulls away and bends Issei in have and rests his hands on his thighs before slamming all the way into Issei and starts thrusting without letting Issei adjust. Issei voice gets higher and the boys downstairs can hear him. 

"Damn, I wish I was with them," Takahiro says pouting.

"You will have your turn," Hajime says smiling. 

While upstairs, Tooru places Issei's right leg on his left shoulder as he abuse his prostate. 

"Please Tooru don't stop, you're making me feel so good," Issei says through. 

"That's right bitch, take my dick, I'm gonna fill you up and you're gonna milk me dry," Tooru growls out. 

Issei let out a loud scream as he comes all over his stomach. Tooru slows down and Issei whines when he does. 

"Don't stop or slow down, breed me breed me, please daddy please," Issei begs. 

"I will, I promise baby," Tooru says picking up his pace again. 

Tooru thrusts a few more times and ends up coming deep inside of Issei who milk him dry. Tooru lays Issei back on his back and Issei let out a moan since Tooru is still inside of him. Once he pulls out and massage his stiff muscles. Issei whines again and Tooru lays over him but keeping most of his weight off. 

"What's wrong?" Tooru asks. 

"I don't want to stop," Issei says pouting. 

"So you're ready for a round two?" Tooru asks smirking. 

"Yes," Issei says playing with Tooru's hair. 

"Then turn around and stick your ass in the air," Tooru says pulling away. 

Issei immediately complies and Tooru leans over his body and slams into Issei. Issei let out a high pitch moan that everyone in the house heard. Tooru sets a rough place and leans up and places on hand on Issei's hip and the other in the middle of his back to keep him in that position. 

"Damn it Issei, keeps screaming, let everyone down stairs know how good in fucking you, let them know how good you feel right now as I fuck your pretty hole and destroy it with my huge cock," Tooru whispers in his ear. 

Issei screams louder and Tooru pulls Issei up to his chest. Issei sees pink hair crawling in front of him and takes his member into his mouth. Issei screams some more and Tooru swears he won't have a voice by the time they was done with him. Issei comes with a loud shout and leans down when Takahiro sits up. Issei pulls Takahiro dick out and deep throats him.

"Please Taka, please fuck my throat raw, I need it please," Issei begs.

Takahiro smiles down at him and cradles his face. He gently shoves his cock into Issei's mouth and down his throat. He slowly fuck his mouth till he shoves it down his throat. Takahiro fucks his throat raw and comes down his throat. Tooru comes deep inside of him and gently pulls out of him. Takahiro pulls out of him as well and Issei collapses onto the bed. Tooru and Takahiro rubs Issei's sore muscles as Issei catches his breath. When Issei catches his breath he looks at the two boys sitting at the side of the bed. 

"You're two turn," Issei says hoarsely. 

Hajime and Tobio look at each other than at the boy the look like a complete wreck before they speak. 

"Okay," They say. 


	9. Issei Gets Wrecked Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Hajime settles on Issei's thighs and Tobio settles in front of him. 

"Color Issei," Takahiro says from beside him. 

Issei looks at him before slowly but surely get on his shaking hands and knees. He arms collapses so he rest on his forearms, 

"Gr-green," Issei says. 

Takahiro narrows his eyes at Issei for opening his mouth. 

"Tooru, fuck Tobio so when everything gets to much Issei can talk, and Issei I know you're lying, why are you lying for?" Takahiro asks. 

"I want to get wrecked," Issei say. 

"Issei you're already are wrecked, your voice is hoarse from Tooru fucking you, you can't push your self over you limit," Takahiro says with full concern. 

"I promise I will be fine," Issei says with a small smile. 

"Taka, I promise I'll stop if it gets to much for him," Hajime reassures. 

"Okay," Takahiro says while biting his lip. 

"You can even watch me if you want," Hajime adds. 

Takahiro nods his head and Hajime gently grips Issei's hips and slowly shoves in. 

"We wanna watch," Tobio says pouting. 

"Then watch," Takahiro says. 

Hajime sets a slow pace but Issei is constantly whining and trying to thrust back to make Hajime go faster. 

"You can go as fast as you want Hajime, just please be careful," Takahiro says. 

Hajime nods his head and picks up the pace to where Issei is content. Issei goes from whining to screaming into the pillows. Issei's mind see flashes of him and his ex friends which causes him to panic. He doesn't realizes that he's yelling red at the top of his lungs. 

"Issei calm down, Calm down," Hajime says pulling out of Tobio and gently placing Issei on his back. 

Takahiro places his hand on his chest and Issei slowly but surely calms down. 

"Hey there baby," Takahiro says once Issei eyes locks with him. 

"Can we continue?" Issei asks. 

"Babe you just freaked out," Takahiro says. 

"That was because I thought of my past," Issei says. 

Takahiro tenses and so does Tooru and Hajime. 

"Babe, they're not here, we are and we will take care of you," Takahiro says. 

"Then let Hajime fuck me," Issei says smiling. 

"You heard the boy Hajime," Takahiro says smiling. 

Hajime smiles and puts Issei's legs over his shoulders and starts fucking Issei senseless. 

"Fuck yes, right there," Issei moans as he throws his head back against the pillows. 

Hajime starts abusing that spot and watches as Issei as he fucks him dumb. 

"You like my big dick pounding into your nice tight hole, hmm? You like it don't ya, like it when I fuck you till you can only remember my name as I fill you up with my cum?" Hajime whispers in his ear. 

Issei screams and wraps his arms and legs around Hajime and leaves red marks down his back. 

"I'm coming I'm coming, please don't stop, breed me Hajime please," Issei begs. 

"Oh I will don't worry angel," Hajime says against his sensitive spot below his ear. 

Issei comes with a loud shout and breaks Hajime's skin. Hajime continues to thrust into him till he comes deep inside of him. 

"I love you," Hajime whispers against his ear. 

"I love you too," Issei says. 

The other boys gently clean Issei up and changes the sheets before cuddling up in bed with Issei between them. 

* * *

The next morning, Issei wakes up alone in the bed. He groans and sits up but lays back down due to the pain in his lower back. He slings his arm over the bed and grabs a random hoodie from the floor. He picks it up and see it's one of Takahiro's bigger hoodies. He puts it on and slowly make his way to the bathroom. He makes his way down stairs and curls up on the couch. The t.v. is on so he leaves it be and gets on his phone. Something gets sat on his head so he looks up and see Takahiro holding a cup. 

"Here's your coffee," Takahiro says leaning down and kissing his head. 

"Thanks," Issei says taking the cup. 

"Morning Mattsun," Tooru says from the door. 

"Morning," Issei says back. 

Takahiro walks around the couch and sits down beside Issei. He pulls Issei into his chest and wraps his arms around Issei. Issei cuddles up into his chest and rests his legs on top of Takahiro's legs. 

"Okay love birds come and eat," Tobio says from the door. 

"I'm to sore to move," Issei whines. 

"And you really don't have a voice," Hajime teases. 

"What can I say I'm a screamer," Issei says shrugging. 

"Here," Tobio says giving him his plate of food. 

"Thank you," Issei says smiling. 

"Here loser," Tooru says giving Takahiro his food. 

They all eat in the living room and watch what is on the t.v. as they finishes their breakfast. 

* * *

At school, Issei finds himself lock in a closet with Tobio. They was hanging out together to get to know each other. But Issei saw his ex friends so he push him and Tobio into a closet that they somehow ended up locking. So they been banging on the door but sadly no one hears them. Issei gives up and sits against the wall. Tobio tries a couple more of times till he sighs and walks in front of Issei. 

"You can sit in my lap if you want," Issei says stretching his legs out. 

Tobio smiles and sits on his thighs and rests his arms against his shoulders. 

"You know Issei, that night at Hajime's house, I really wanted to fuck you too, even though I'm a bottom," Tobio says pouting. 

"So you're a power bottom," Issei says resting his hands on Tobio's thighs. 

"Something like that," Tobio says smirking as he leaning in closer. 

"Well since we're lock in the closet what if I told you that I wouldn't mind you using me as a fuck toy," Issei says. 

"So the popular incubi is actually a slut for his partners," Tobio says. 

"Well techinally I'm a human, but what do you say Tobio, wanna use me for your own good?" Issei asks tilting his head. 


	10. Author Note

Sorry but I'm gonna have Issei and Takahiro date each other.

Tobio, Hajime, and Tooru are gonna date each other. 

Tobio and Issei are gonna be bottoms as well. 

But if you want a story with the five of them dating please tell me down in the comments :) 


	11. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be Issei's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Before Tobio and I can do anything the door knob jingles. We scramble onto their feet right before the door opens. There stands the people from my. Night mares. 

"Is everything good?" The taller one says. 

"Excuse us," Tobio says dragging us out of the closet and up the stairs. 

"Shit, we're gonna be late for class," Tobio says checking the time. 

I get my phone out and see that I have ten messages from Takahiro and two calls from him. I also have five messages from Tooru and Hajime and two miss calls from them. 

"Oh wait, we have twenty minutes of lunch left," Tobio says checking his phone. 

"Yeah, the clocks are always fast," I say. 

We sit down on the stairs and I check my messages. 

_Takahiro: Hey I got our lunches_

_Takahiro: r u coming?_

_Takahiro:_ _hello!_

_Takahiro: where r u?_

_Takahiro: r u okay?_

_Takahiro:_ _plz let me know where u r at_

_Takahiro: I'm getting worried_

_Takahiro: plz text me_

_Takahiro: babe!?!?_

_Takahiro: I'm worried_

_Hajime: where r u?_

_Hajime: I'm getting worried_

_Hajime: Takahiro is freaking out where r u!?_

_Hajime: Mattson plz let us know your ok_

_Hajime: plz text_

_Tooru:_ _bud this isn't funny_

_Tooru: I'm getting scared_

_Tooru: come on and let us know that you're alive_

_Tooru: Mattsun_

_Tooru: Mattsun, I'm scared_

"I texted Hajime and Tooru," Tobio says leaning his head against my shoulder. 

_To Takahiro:_

_I was locked in the closet but now I'm sitting on the stairs after Tobio and I ran into my ex -friends when they opened the closet, I'm so sorry for worrying you baby_

"You two are cute together," Tobio says. 

"Really?" I asks. 

"Yeah, and that's why I want to know if you really want to share him," Tobio says turning so he's facing me. 

"To be honest, we do like you but I just can't share Takahiro, I mean when I was in a dark place, he was there helping me through it annd I'm truly in love with him and I can't imagine sharing him," I say looking at Tobio. 

"I feel the same way," Takahiro says as he tackles me into a hug and starts crying into my shoulder. 

"Babe, why are you crying?" I ask. 

"I was worry and then I heard what you said and my emotions took over," Takahiro says straddling my lap. 

"I'm sorry you three but I think we are gonna stay in the relationship we are in right now," I say as Takahiro hides his face in my neck. 

"That's understandable," Hajime and Tooru says. 

"I hope your relationship stays strong," Tobio says smiling. 

Takahiro pulls away from my neck and stares at me. 

"How did you two end up locked in a closet?" Takahiro asks. 

"We was walking and I saw my ex-friends and I pushed Tobio in and we didn't realize it was locked and it happened to my friends who found us," I say, 

"Did they touch you? Did they touch you?" Takahiro says seriously. 

"Just asked if every thing was good, but I'm confused," Tobio says looking at his boyfriends. 

"They used Issei for sex, and abused him," Takahiro explains. 

"So was that why you was in a dark place?" Tobio asks me. 

"Yeah," I say. 

* * *

During class my phone keeps vibrating in my pocket. So when I had the chance I saw that it was messages from my ex-friends say they want me back and all the crap. I tense and lock my phone before hiding my face in my arms. Not even five minutes, a hand reaches to my side and grab my phone. I know that it was Hajime and that he gave it to Takahiro. The bell rings and I walk out of the class and to an isolated area and sits down an brings my knees to my chest and hide my face in them. 

* * *

_"Come on Issei, I promise I'll be careful," One of them says._

_"N-no," I say._

_The other growls as he grips my wrists and yanks me to the bed. I try to get out but they pin my wrists to the bed._

_"Issei, Look at me," A familiar voice says._

_"Babe," The same voice says._

* * *

I gasp and whip my head up and see Takahiro crouching in front of me and has my wrists gently in his hands. 

"They won't touch you," Takahiro says rubbing my wrists. 

He moves his thumbs and I realize I was digging my nails into them. He moves when I don't say anything and picks me up in their arms. 

"Let go home," He says. 

I look behind him and see Hajime, Tooru, and Tobio standing there. 

"They been there the whole time, cause after you left, we rushed after you," Takahiro says looking at the other three. 

Tooru grabs my school books and bag and we all left.

* * *

At home, Takahiro places me on his bed and climbs on top of me. He gently lean down and kisses me and runs his hands up and my chest. 

"Are you okay babe? I was worry when you rushed out of the classroom," Takahiro says pouting. 

"I'm fine, just, I started think about what happened with them," I say biting my lip. 

"I promise I won't ever let them touch you," Takahiro says as he starts kissing my neck. 

I moan and tilts my head to the side so Takahiro can have more room. 

"How about you let me fuck you so hard into the bed till you don't even know your own name and I'll fuck you till cone dry and whining out my name," Takahiro whispers in my ear seductively. 

"Please," I say. 

Takahiro chuckles and starts kissing down my neck to when he is met with my school clothes. He leans up and stares at my tie around my neck. 

"Damn babe, I wanna tie you up to my headboard," Takahiro says playing with my tie. 

"You can, I think it will exciting," I say locking eyes with him. 

Takahiro smiles and takes off my tie and places it beside us. He quickly strips me and ties my wrists to the headboard. 

"Damn, I'm ready to wreck you're cute body," Takahiro says running his hands up and down my body. 

"Then what are you waiting for? I'm your human and I want your cock to destroy me," I say while pouting. 

"Then you better be fucking ready cause I'm gonna fuck you all night," Takahiro says smirking. 


	12. Fun Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"Ah-ah Taka," Issei moans as Takahiro adds another finger into Issei's tight heat. 

Takahiro smirks and starts sucking on his thigh and continue to finger him open. Issei bucks his hips into the touch and Takahiro smirks at him before pulling his fingers out of his human. 

"Ready?" He asks as he lifts Issei's thighs up and places them on his shoulders. 

"Yes," Issei says. 

Takahiro slams all the way in and Issei tightens around him. 

"Fu-fuck!" Issei screams. 

"Fuck babe, I love it when you scream while I fuck you every night, during your dreams, during the day, and whenever I decide to fuck you, your voice is so pretty, I can come just from hearing you moan and scream," Takahiro whispers against Issei's very sensitive ear. 

Issei manages to undo the tie and brings them to Takahiro's shoulders.Issei pouts and hold into the tie as Takahiro continues to fuck him dumb. Takahiro leans up and grabs the tie and ties Issei's wrists tothee.Issei moans and leaves angry red marks all over Takahiro's shoulders. 

"That's it baby scratch me up, let me hear you, let me hear how good I fuck you," Takahiro continues. 

"You fuck, ah, me so, ah, so good, I'm always, ahh, thinking about your dick," Issei says between moans. 

"Good, cause. You're. My. Fucking. Human." Takahiro growls out. 

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm yours, I belong to you," Issei moans out. 

Takahiro bites into Issei's shoulder and draws blood. Issei continues to scream and throws his head back against the pillows. Takahiro shifts Issei's legs and finds his prostate. He knows he finds it when Issei screams louder. Takahiro picks up his pace and all you can hear in the room is skin against skin and Issei's screams. 

"Fuck! You're so tight," Takahiro says going to Issei's other shoulder and bites and draw more blood. 

"I'm close daddy," Issei moans out. 

"You can't cum till I breed you and fill you up so deep that you will still feel it for days," Takahiro says with a heated stare. 

Issei keeps his hands around Takahiro's neck as he locks eyes with his boyfriend. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Takahiro says leaning down and capturing Issei's lips. 

Takahiro abuse his prostate and slams deep into Issei and fills him up. Issei comes a few thrusts later and come with a loud scream. Takahiro fucks him through his orgasm till his cum is leaking out of Issei and down his thighs. He pulls out and watches as Issei clenches around nothing. Issei reaches forwards with his bound hands and tugs on Takahiro's arms. Takahiro looks up at him and leans over him. Issei pulls Takahiro into a kiss which Takahiro controls. He shoves his tongue into the human's mouth and explore every inch. Issei moans and plays with Takahiro's hair. Takahiro grabs Issei's hands and undoes the tie and throws the tie into the floor. 

"You're ready for a round two?" Takahiro asks against his ear. 

Issei nods his head and Takahiro smirks down at him. 

"Get on your hands and knees bitch," Takahiro says. 

* * *

During lunch the next day Issei and Tobio are sitting beside each other. 

"How many times did Takahiro bite you?" Tobio asks playfully.

"Lost count," Issei says. 

"Damn, and I thought my boyfriends were wild," Tobio says leaning back against his chair. 

"Well they are incubies so we are at a disadvantage," Issei says leaning back in his seat. 

"Wait you're a human," Akira says shock. 

"Yeah," Issei says scratching the back of his neck. 

"That's cool, I always thought you was a incubi," Yuutarou says. 

"Nah, people just assume that is because of appearance," Issei says. 

"I always thought you was for how you act around Takahiro, I'm sorry," Yuutarou says. 

"It's fine, but yeah I'm just a human teenager with a horny incubi," Issei says while looking at Takahiro. 

"Says the guy who is begging me to fuck him," Takahiro says looking at Issei 

"Well have you seen yourself," Issei says pouting.

Takahiro chuckles and laces his fingers with Issei's. 

"I'm lucky to have you, but you're gonna end up getting wrecked again," Takahiro says. 

"You know I would love that," Issei says smiling. 

"Okay lovebirds, we have to eat before the bell rings," Hajime says. 

Issei smiles before quickly leaning forwards and kissing his boyfriend. Takahiro kisses back and they break the kiss and go back to eating. The school day go by smoothly and Issei lays down in his bed. He takes a nap and Takahiro decides to enter his dream. 

* * *

_"Strip," Takahiro says from the side of the bed._

_Issei gets up and strips before Takahiro bends Issei over the side of the bed. Takahiro sits behind him and grinds against him._

_"Look how excited you made me," Takahiro whispers against his ear._

_Issei shivers when Takahiro starts kissing down his neck. Takahiro kisses down his back and pulls away when he reaches his ass._

_"I feel like spanking you," Takahiro says._

_"Please?" Issei asks._

_"Since you ask so nicely," Takahiro says sitting on the edge of the bed._

_He pulls Issei over his head and starts spanking Issei hard. Issei becomes hard and his ass becomes beat red. He grinds against Takahiro's thigh as Takahiro shoves three fingers._

* * *

"Aah," Issei says waking up. 

He hears someone giggling so he glares at him. 

"Asshole," Issei says. 

Takahiro smirks and climbs between his legs. He shoves three fingers into Issei's mouth as he removes Issei's pants and boxers off. Once his fingers are wet enough, he shoves them into Issei. Issei moans and tilts his head back against the pillows. He comes quickly and Takahiro cleans him up and cuddle him on the bed after he changes their clothes and clean Issei. 

"I love you," Takahiro says. 

"I love you too," Issei says closing his eyes. 

Takahiro stays up and runs his hand through the Issei's hair as Issei cuddle more into his chest. 

"You have no idea how much I love you baby," Takahiro whispers. 

In response Issei wraps an leg around Takahiro's waist. Takahiro chuckles and shakes his head at his boyfriend. 

"Such a clingy, beautiful baby I have," Takahiro says closing his eyes. 


	13. Author Note

I'm writing a story called The Four Older Boys.

It's about the relationship between Tobio, Takahiro, Tooru, Hajime, and Iwaizumi. 

Issei and Tobio are gonna be bottoms in the story. 

And Issei is a softie in the story as well. 


	14. Issei's BackStory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issei's backstory
> 
> And there will be angst, rape, and abuse in this chapter so please read cautious And if you don't like that kind of content please skip the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

When Tobio, Tooru, and Hajime walks into the restaurant, they see Issei is nuzzling Takahiro's neck as Takahiro is resting his head against his hand and smiling. 

"They're too cute," Tobio says walking to their table. 

Issei pulls away from Takahiro's neck and smiles at his friends. 

"You three are cute as well" Issei says smiling. 

Tobio smiles and sits down beside Hajime as Tooru sits on the other side of Tobio. The waitress comes and get their order before leaving the boys alone again. 

"I still can't believe I never knew you were a human," Tobio says pouting. 

Issei chuckles and gives Tobio a fond smile. 

"Don't worry, those two losers couldn't believe it when they found out either," Issei says pointing at Tooru and Hajime. 

"If it's not too much, can I hear your story?" Tobio asks. 

"Yes you may but warning you it's some parts are not that good," Issei says. 

Tobio nods his head and Issei begins his story. 

* * *

_Issei is a quiet boy who is just trying to live his life right. But it's hard when his friends makes him feel like shit. He does whatever he can to make his friends treat him right. But things don't go his way and they change their behavior._

_"Issei stop being such a fucking bitch," One of them says._

_They are in the oldest one room where they have Issei pin to the bed. Issei whines and tries to remove their hands and get away from them. They move one of their hands and brings it up to punch Issei in the jaw. Issei cries out which causes him to get punched again. They manage to tie Issei up and rip their clothes off of him. Issei continues to cry and try to escape them as they free themselves. Issei starts crying when they all take turn fucking him. When they was finish, the let Issei go. Issei quickly get dress and leave and tries to ignore the pain. He knows he will have bruises everywhere tomorrow and he's afraid. He collapses onto the ground in an alley and brings his knees to his chest. He continues to cry and tries to figure out where he can stay at. Someone touches his shoulder and he flinches._

_"I'm sorry," The boy say._

_Issei looks up and noticed that is one of the popular incubi from his school._

_"It's fine," Issei says looking at his bruise wrists._

_He feels Takahiro looking him up and down and hears him sigh._

_"You got to be freezing," Takahiro says taking off his jacket._

_He places it over Issei's shoulders and help him stand up._ Issei knees buckles so Takahiro carefully picks him up like a princess and starts walking. 

_"Where are we going?" Issei asks._

_"Hospital," He says._

_"Why?" Issei asks._

_"You have bruises all over your body and I just want to make sure if you're okay or not," He says._

_"I'm not," Issei says._

_"What do you mean?" Takahiro says as he stops walking._

_"My friends abuse me and tonight they decided to rape me," Issei says sniffling._

_"I'm sorry and I'll make sure that they will never touch you, even if I have to claim you," Takahiro says seriously._

_"I wouldn't mind that," Issei says pouting._

_Takahiro smiles at him and takes him to the hospital. Once Issei is checked out and finds out that he's clean, Takahiro takes him to his house. Issei meets Takahiro's family and Issei let his family know where he is at. Once Issei is laying on Takahiro's bed, Takahiro is sitting beside him but his side._

_"You're beautiful, you're friends are stupid to ever hurt you," Takahiro says as he runs his hand up and down Issei's stomach._

_Issei giggles and let Takahiro rubs his stomach. Takahiro smiles and leans down and carefully kiss Issei. Issei smiles in the kiss and wraps his arms around Takahiro's neck. Takahiro climbs on top of Issei and continues to kiss Issei._

_"I promise I'll show you love and I'll never ever will force into anything," Takahiro says._

_Issei smiles up at him and pulls Takahiro into another kiss. The next day at school, Takahiro introduce Issei to Tooru and Hajime who befriends Issei immediately. They promise to keep Issei safe and Issei finally feels comfort. Takahiro keeps his promise and shows Issei love and doesn't force him into anything._

* * *

When Issei finishes his story, Tobio has tears in his eyes. Next to him Takahiro is resting his head against his shoulder. 

"That's why I'm possessive over him," Takahiro says smiling. 

"I still want to beat those bitched up for hurting Issei," Tooru says crossing his arms. 

Tobio smiles and leans against Tooru and look at Issei. 

"I'm sorry you had to go throw that," Tobio says. 

"It's fine, I mean it stills haunts me but I'm a lot better then when I was back then," Issei says shrugging. 

Takahiro smiles and kisses Issei's cheek. 

"My brave human," Takahiro teases as he leans his head against his hand. 

Issei pinches his cheek and Takahiro let out a squeal. 

"Rude," Takahiro says. 

"You sound like Tooru," Issei says smirking. 

"Shut up," Takahiro says blushing. 

"Now you sound like Hajime," Issei teases. 

Takahiro kicks Issei before kissing his cheek as an apology. 

"You're a sucker for me," Issei says smiling. 

"Yeah, I know I am," Takahiro says smiling. 

"They're too cute," Tobio says pouting. 

Issei blushes as Takahiro let out a chuckle. Across the table the other boys smile at their friends. 

"You three are cute as well," Issei says. 

This time the other three blushes and Takahiro and Issei smiles at them. They finish eating and as the older boys pays, Issei and Tobio waits for them outside. 

"This was a really good double date, thanks for making it happen," Tobio says to Issei. 

"You're welcome, I'm glad that everyone has a good time," Issei says smiling. 

"Issei Matsukawa," Someone says from behind Issei. 

Issei tenses since he knows who that voice belongs to. He slowly turns around and Tobio stands beside him confused. 

"Aito," Issei says.

Tobio gasps and Issei looks at him. 

"Go get them," Issei says. 

"What about you?" Tobio asks looking worry. 

"I'll be fine," Issei says reassuring. 

Tobio nods his head and rushed into the restaurant. Issei turns back to his ex-friend and crosses his arms across his chest. 

"What do you want?" Issei asks. 

Aito just smirks and walks close to Issei. 

"You know what I want," He growls out as he grabs Issei's throat in a tight grip. 

Issei gasps for breath as he starts seeing stars. His vision blurs and soon everything goes black as he hits the cold pavement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feedback please leave them in the comments and if you have any suggestions please let me know as well.


	15. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

_Recap:_

_Issei gasps for breath as he starts seeing stars. His vision blurs and soon everything goes black as he hits the cold pavement._

* * *

Everything happens in a flash and when Issei opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Takahiro. He's leaning over Issei's body with a concern look written all over his face. When Takahiro see Issei's eyes are open, he helps Issei sit up. 

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I was late," Takahiro says. 

"It's fine, I'm fine, but what happened to him?" Issei asks. 

"Someone decided to punch him and someone else decided to threaten him," Takahiro says looking at Tooru and Hajime. 

"And Tobio was helping me trying to wake you up before he had to calm down those two," Takahiro says looking back at Issei. 

Issei smiles and let Takahiro pull him up and walk him to the car.

* * *

They go to Issei's house and goes straight to his room. They lay on his bed and Takahiro lays on his side as Issei lays on his back with his face facing Takahiro. Meanwhile Takahiro runs his hand over the marks on Issei's neck. 

"I hate seeing other people marks on you that isn't mine," Takahiro says with narrow eyes. 

Issei chuckles and grips Takahiro's wrist and brings his hand to his neck. 

"Than cover them with yours," Issei says. 

"I will, I'm glad that I'm bigger than that bitch is," Takahiro says as grips Issei's neck. 

He feels Issei swallow and let out a moan. This makes Takahiro climb on top of him and smile down at him. 

"You love it when I mark you don't you," Takahiro accuses. 

"Guilty," Issei says when Takahiro let go of his neck. 

Takahiro grips his neck again and release and does the same cycle till his marks covers the others. Once he's satisfy, Issei grips the back of his head and pulls him down to kiss him. Takahiro smiles into the kiss before taking control of it. The shift around till Issei's legs are wrapped around Takahiro's back. Takahiro kisses down his neck and stops at his sensitive spots and bits it and sucks on it. Issei throws his head to the side and grips the back of his shirt and raise his legs up. Takahiro smirks and pulls away from his neck. 

"Strip," Takahiro commands. 

Issei strips and when he legs back down, he spread his legs wide. 

"Dam baby I can't never get over how good you body looks or how good you look underneath me," Takahiro says. 

Issei shivers at his words and bites his bottom lip. Takahiro runs his hands up and down Issei's body as be locks eyes with him. 

"You know Issei, I never told you this but I hate it when anyone touches you or look at you with list in their eyes, I mean it's okay if our inner circle does but any one outside it pisses me off," Takahiro growls out when he drags his nails done Issei's chest. 

Issei arch his back and locks his legs around his waist. 

"Takahiro please eat me out," Issei begs. 

"I would love to," Takahiro says as he lays flat against the mattress and between his legs. 

* * *

"Issei," Tobio calls out to Issei. 

Issei turns around and see Tobio running up to him. 

"What's up?" Issei asks. 

"How are you?" Tobio asks. 

Their boyfriends walks up to them and wrap their arms around them. 

"I just realized something," Tobio says. 

"What is that?" Hajime asks. 

"Y'all fuck Issei and I haven't and now I don't have the chance," Tobio says pouting. 

"How about this, if it's okay with you boyfriends, I'll let you fuck Issei while we watch," Takahiro suggests as he rest his head on Issei's shoulder. 

"So watching our boyfriends have sex, damn that does sounds hot," Tooru says. 

"We give you permission Tobs," Hajime says. 

"So what do you say Issei?" Tobio asks. 

"Yes, you can fuck me," Issei says leaning into Takahiro's touch. 

* * *

During lunch, Issei and Tobio sits on the roof together. 

"So is there anything you don't like?" Tobio asks. 

"He's kinky and like anything, especially biting and degradation," Takahiro says walking into the roof. 

Takahiro sits beside Issei and Hajime and Tooru sits beside Tobio as Akira and Yuutarou sits in front of them. 

"How are you Issei?" Akira asks. 

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Issei says smiling. 

Akira smiles back and they go back to eating. They eat in a comfortable silence and a few conversations till lunch is over. 

* * *

They make it to Issei's house and the older boys cook food as Tobio and Issei goes up stairs. They start their homework but end up kissing each other. Tobio pushes Issei down till he's laying on his back and Tobio is laying halfway on him. They continue to kiss and Issei feels Tobio's hands wandering over his shirt and soon his hands find their way under his shirt. They break the kiss and Issei let out a loud moan. 

"Damn, you're so muscular," Tobio says pulling away from the kiss. 

Issei bite his bottom lip and runs his hands underneath Tobio's shirt. 

"You're muscular as well," Issei says. 

"Hey no getting dirty without us," Tooru whines coming into the room with food. 

"We we're just kissing," Tobio says pouting. 

They decide to eat and finish homework, well the older boys had to help Issei and Tobio with their homework, and take quick showers. When Issei finishes his and he lays on the bed, Tobio climbs on top of him and starts kissing him. Issei kisses back and Tobio shoves his tongue into Issei's mouth. The other boys sits around the bed and watch their boyfriends get it on. 

"I hope you're ready to be fucked," Tobio says smirking. 

"I was born ready," Issei says wrapping his arms around Tobio's neck. 

Tobio starts attacking his neck and feel Issei wrapping his legs around his waist. Tobio continues to leave marks down Issei's neck till his shirt. 

"Sorry but Issei these clothes have to go," Tobio says playing with the hem of his shirt. 


	16. Tobio Tops Issei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Issei moans when Tobio licks a stripe up his neck to his ear. His hands plays with Issei's nipples. Issei runs his hands up and down Tobio's muscular back and wraps his legs around his waist. 

"More," Issei pleads. 

Tobio bites lightly on his neck before start leaving hickies down his neck to his collarbone. He takes one of Issei's nipples into his mouth and starts sucking on it as his other hand plays with the other one. A loud moan catches Issei's attention so he looks to the side and see Tooru jerking himself off. Tobio pulls away from Issei's chest to glare at his boyfriend. 

"Be quiet, please," Tobio says sweetly. 

Takahiro and Hajime chuckles and Tooru nods his head. Tobio hums in approval and goes back to playing with Issei's nipples. 

"You're so good, ah, at this," Issei says through moans. 

Tobio pulls away and smiles at the boy underneath him. 

"I have some help," Tobio says with a smile. 

Issei leans up and pulls Tobio into a kiss. Tobio takes control of the kiss and leans forward till Issei and laying against the pillows. Tobio kisses down his body and kisses around the one spot Issei want to be touch. Tobio grips his member and jerks him off and kisses his hip bone. 

"You have cute dick," Tobio says as he jerks Issei off faster. 

Issei moans loudly and throws his head back against the pillows. 

"Please Tobs, fuck me," Issei says looking down at Tobio. 

Tobio kisses Issei's hip bone again for leaning up and bending Issei in half. He uses one hand and lines up to Issei's entrance and slams all the way in. Issei screams when Tobio starts thrusting in and out of him roughly. When Tobio locates Issei's prostate, Issei start screaming louder. Tobio grunts and bites Issei's thighs to muffle his moans. 

"You're so good Issei," Tobio says. 

Issei screams in response and looses himself in the pleasure. He ends up coming quickly and Tobio comes inside of him. After Tobio cleans Issei up, he ends up passing out. 

* * *

When Issei wakes back up, he's wraps up in Takahiro's arms. He looks up and smiles at his boyfriend. 

"Where is everyone else?" Issei asks hoarsely. 

"Tobio passed out in the floor after he got dress so Hajime and Tooru grabs some blankets and joined him in the floor," Takahiro answers. 

Issei kisses Takahiro's chest and cuddles more into his chest. 

"We have to finish homework," Issei realises. 

They hear groans and sees Tobio sitting up and running sleep out of his eyes. 

"What did I hear about homework?" Tobio asks. 

"We have to finish homework," Issei says sitting up. 

Tobio wakes up the other two and the three older boys goes down stairs to cook supper as Issei and Tobio finishes their homework. 

* * *

Tobio is at his house doing homework when Issei barges in. Tobio looks at Issei and notices something is wrong. 

"What's wrong?" Tobio asks as he jumps up and helps Issei sits down on the bed. 

"My ex-friends, they're coming at me harder then before and I don't know what to do," Issei says voice cracking. 

"What are are they saying? Or doing?" Tobio asks. 

"They're saying shit about me and saying that all in ever good at is sex and that is all I will ever be good at, they even starts to corner me in the hallways and tries to get me to have sex with them, and I'm afraid so much I haven't even told Takahiro or anything of them," Issei says bawling his eyes out. 

"Hey, go change and I'll call Takahiro and tell them what's going on," Tobio says sweetly as he rubs Issei's back. 

Issei nods his head and leans down and grabs his bag as he goes to the bathroom and changes. While he changes, Tobio calls Takahiro and explain everything to him. He then calls Tooru and explains everything to him and Hajime as well. When he finishes all the calls, Issei is curls up in a ball in the corner of the bed. Tobio walks over to him and lays beside him. 

"Everything will be okay, I promise your boyfriend and friends won't let your ex-friends ever hurt you," Tobio says as he pulls the crying Issei to his chest. 

Issei ends up falling asleep with Tobio not to long behind him. Tobio hears footsteps so he wakes up and see his and Issei's boyfriends slowly moving around the room. 

"Sorry," Takahiro whispers once he realizes that he woke Tobio up. 

"It's fine," Tobio says sitting up. 

He looks down and see that Issei is still asleep. He also realizes that Issei has a death grip on his hoodie. Tobio smiles and moves a little so he's sitting more against the wall. The others sits on the bed carefully so they don't wake Issei up. 

"I'm so ready to teach his friends a lesson," Tooru says with malice in his voice. 

"To be honest at the point, I don't think Issei will mind if we do," Takahiro says as he watches Issei stirs. 

"I give you guys full permission to teach them a lesson," Issei says as he crawls to Takahiro and lays his head in Takahiro's lap. 

"I'm sorry Taka for not telling you about what they was doing," Issei says looking up at him. 

"It's fine beautiful as long you're happy and safe that is all I care about," Takahiro says as he leans down and kisses his head. 

Soon they change subject and starts talking about what kind of homework they have. That leads them to doing the homework to them having a sleepover. Issei and Takahiro claims the floor so they cuddle up under the blankets that Issei have made. They share a few kisses and goes to sleep. Tobio peeks his head over the edge of the bed to check on his friends. When he sees them sleeping, he smiles and goes to his boyfriends and curl up in their embrace and goes to sleep as well. 


	17. Hajime Wants To Be Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this :)

Hajime wakes up after having another wet dream. 

"Fuck," He says as he runs a hand through his hair. 

He sits up and grabs his phone and calls Issei. On the second ring Issei picks up

I: What's up? 

H: Can we walk together to school? 

I:Jjust the two of us? 

H: Please? 

I: Yeah, is everything okay? 

H: Yeah, I just want to talk about something with you, which I also want to talk about during lunch but I just don't want anyone to know yet

I: We can talk at lunch, you're not dumping your boyfriends aren't you? 

H: No, I love them too much

I: Good, and I thought I was the sappy one

H: Oh hush it

I: Haha, I'll be there in ten minutes

H: Okay

* * *

Nine minutes later, Hajime walks down the stairs just as someone knocks on his door. He goes and opens the door and see Issei standing there. 

"Ready to go?" Issei asks. 

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag and put my shoes on," Hajime says. 

Once Hajime is ready to go, he grabs his keys and bag and follow Issei out the door. They make it a block on silence before Issei breaks the silence. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Issei asks. 

"Well you see, I've been having wet dreams," Hajime says looking away. 

"That's normal though," Issei says looking at Hajime. 

"I know but that's not my problem," Hajime says as the walk through the gates. 

"Then what's wrong?" Issei asks as they walk into the school. 

Hajime is silence till they get to their class and Issei figures Hajime didn't want to answer. 

"In those dreams, I'm a bottom and now I want to be a bottom and not a top nor switch," Hajime says as he sits down his seat beside Issei.

Issei's eyes goes wide and he looks over at Hajime biting his bottom lip. 

"That's fucking awesome but we're gonna talk about this at lunch and I'll make sure it's the two of us only," Issei says. 

"Thanks Issei," Hajime says while letting out a smile. 

"Iwa-chan, why couldn't you walk with me and Tobio-chan today?" Tooru whines as he slumps in his seat with a pout. 

Takahiro leans over his desk and kisses Issei's head before sitting in his seat. 

"Maybe he needed to have a serious conversation that only Issei needs to know," Takahiro says. 

"True true, I didn't think about that," Tooru says leaning over his desk to kiss Hajime's head. 

Issei and Hajime look at each other and know that their boyfriends are onto them. Soon the teacher comes in and starts the lessons. 

* * *

When lunch comes around, Issei and Hajime finds themselves on the roof by themselves. 

"I honestly thought they would put up a fight for us to join them," Issei says as they sit down. 

"I'm telling you they're onto us," Hajime says. 

"I know, but now we are gonna talk about you wanting to be a bottom," Issei says smirking. 

"I fucking knew it," Tooru yells. 

Hajime and Issei jumps and they look towards the door. There stands their boyfriends and friends in the door. 

"Told you they was onto us," Hajime says looking back at Issei. 

"I know I know," Issei says looking at Hajime. 

Everyone sits around them and Hajime ends up being between his boyfriends. 

"Wait so does that mean I have two buttoms?" Tooru asks excitedly. 

"I can be a switch," Tobio suggests. 

Throughout this conversation, Hajime can't stop blushing. 

"Aww, we're embarrassing Hajime," Tooru says as he peppers kisses all over Hajime's face. 

Hajime push him off and hides his face in Tobio's shoulder. 

"We see who he likes the most," Issei teases from where he's leaning against Takahiro's side. 

"Exactly," Takahiro says as he runs his hand through Issei's hair. 

Hajime kicks them while keeping his head hidden. Tobio chuckles and runs his hand through Hajime's hair. 

"I never realize how soft your hair is," Tobio says to Hajime. 

He feels Hajime smiles into his shoulder. Tobio smiles as Tooru scoots over and hugs Hajime's waist. 

"Now that's too cute," Akira says to Takahiro, Yuutarou, and Issei. 

"It is," Yuutarou says back. 

Issei smiles at his friends and laces his fingers with Takahiro's. Takahiro looks down at Issei when Issei looks up at him. 

"What's up?" Takahiro says. 

"I'm happy that I have all you guys in my life," Issei says with a big smile. 

Takahiro smiles and pulls Issei till he's straddling his lap. He pulls Issei and kisses Issei with full of love and affection. 

"You have no idea how much I love you," Takahiro says with a big smile. 

* * *

Hajime and Issei walks home together with a big smile on their faces. 

"I have to admit that today have been a really good day," Issei says as Hajime unlocks his door. 

"I know, I'm happy that Tooru and Tobio took the news well," Hajime says closing the door behind Issei. 

"I could tell you were nervous about telling them and I'm glad that you did," Issei says. 

"Well technically they always knew so I didn't tell them," Hajime says sitting on the couch beside Issei. 

"Then how did they find out?" Issei asks. 

"Unless it was Tooru creating those dreams or they heard us talking about it in the classroom," Hajime says. 

"Or if they was behind us the whole time we was talking about it," Issei suggests. 

"Now we need to find out how they knew," Hajime says pouting. 

"We do, but on a different note, if you ever want to know anything about being a bottom, let me know and I'll tell you anything you want to know," Issei says laying down on the couch. 

"Thanks and I will," Hajime says laying down on top of Issei. 

Issei throws a blanket over then and they end up falling asleep. While they are asleep, their boyfriends comes. Tooru let them in and they see them curl up together on the couch asleep. Tobio takes a picture and Tooru and Takahiro goes to the kitchen to start supper. 

"You two are way to cute for your own good," Tobio whispers before he sits in the chair. 


	18. Tobio Meets The Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio walks into the living room and see Hajime laying on the couch and hear Tooru in the kitchen. He walks to Hajime and plops on top of him and pull out a groan out of Hajime. Tobio giggles and cuddle more into Hajime's muscular chest. 

"You know, I never actually met the rest of you guys gang," Tobio comments. 

"You haven't have you," Hajime says running his hand through Tobio's hair. 

"I can see if everyone could meet up today," Tooru says. 

"Really?" Tobio asks hopefully. 

"Yeah, but for now come eat the breakfast I made just for you," Tooru says coming out of the kitchen. 

"Okay," Tobio says getting off the couch. 

The older boys follows him into the dining room and sits across from him.

* * *

"Hey it's my friends," Tobio says one he sees Akira and Yuutarou coming through the doors of the cafe they decided to meet at. 

"I would hope they'll be here since we invited them," Tooru teases which causes Hajime to him in the back of the head. 

"Gomen Iwa-chan," Tooru says as Akira sits beside him and Yuutarou sits beside Tobio. 

"Hey losers and Tobio," Takahiro says as he drags a daze Issei behind him. 

"What did you do to you boyfriend?" Hajime asks chuckling as Takahiro sits Issei down beside Yuutarou. 

"Had some fun in the car," Takahiro says sitting by Akira. 

Issei comes out of his daze and kicks Takahiro. 

"Ouch! What was that for?" Takahiro asks as he rubs his leg. 

"You didn't let me pleasure you," Issei says pouting. 

"Baby, it's okay, we have all night we can pleasure each other," Takahiro says rubbing Issei's hand. 

"We always ends up coming at the most inappropriate times," Someone says walking up to the table followed by three other boys. 

"Glad you four can make it," Hajime says. 

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," A boy with white and black hair says. 

The boy with blue-green eyes looks at Tobio and smiles. 

"I'm Keiji Akaashi, and you can just call me Keiji if you want," Keiji says. 

"I'm Tetsurou Kuroo, and you can call Tetsurou or what you want," Tetsurou says with a big smile. 

"I'm Koutarou Boruto, and you can call me Koutarou if you want," Koutarou says giving Tobio a peace sign. 

"I'm Tobio Kageyama, and you can call me whatever you want," Tobio says with a small smile. 

"I'm happy to meet the human that makes our best friends extremely happy," Koutarou says sitting beside Issei. 

Tetsurou sits beside Koutarou and Keiji sits beside Takahiro. Tobio and Hajime ends up sitting shoulder to shoulder. 

"Well, let get to know each other," Tooru says with a huge smile on his face. 

So they spend the next two hours catching up and getting to know each other. 

"Wait so you're telling the badass Hajime is a bottom, and Tobio is a switch?" Koutarou asks curiously. 

"Yeah, and I'm telling you it's ain't the bad, and besides Issei's a bottom as well," Hajime says shrugging. 

"I'm at bottom," Akira says bluntly. 

"Me too," Keiji says. 

"Wait, I always thought Yuutarou was a bottom," Tobio says. 

"So did I, I mean he's just extremely nice, I'm surprised," Tetsurou says with wide eyes. 

"I can't believe Keiji is a bottom, for some reason I thought Koutarou was," Issei says. 

"I thought Takahiro was since how he acted," Keiji says. 

"It's official this group is full of surprises," Takahiro says. 

"I agree with that," Tooru says. 

* * *

"Fuck!" Hajime moans out as Tooru starts abusing his prostate. 

"Does he look so good Tobio? Does he look so good with his face in the sheets as my huge cock is destroying his insides? Fucking him till I'm content," Tooru says as he locks eyes with Tobio. 

Tobio nods his head and palms himself through his jeans. 

"Now now Tobio, don't touch yourself, I'll take care of you when I'm finished with this whore," Tooru says thrust into harder into Hajime. 

"I-I ne-need to cum," Hajime whines out. 

Tooru put a cock ring on Hajime and pulls out and moves Hajime onto his back. 

"You can't cum till I want you too," Tooru demands as he places Tobio onto his back. 

He bends Tobio in half and starts thrusting in and out of Tobio with an rentless pace. Meanwhile Hajime feels weird about this whole ordeal. 

* * *

"Hajime, if you didn't like what Tooru was saying or doing, you need to tell him so he can avoid it in the future," Issei says as him and Hajime eats alone on the roof. 

Well Issei is eating, Hajime is to busy hiding his face in his knees. 

"I don't want him change our sex life for my benefit," Hajime mumbles. 

"Hajime, look he would want to know this," Issei tries again. 

"Also you should really eat," Issei says looking at Hajime's untouched food. 

"Not hungry," Hajime mutters and brings his knees more to his chest. 

Issei looks at him with a sad smile before letting out a sigh. 

"I promise I won't tell anyone, but just know that Tooru won't be mad at you," Issei says. 

"Thanks," Hajime says lifting his head up. 

"But if I'm not telling anyone then please eat," Issei pleads. 

Hajime looks at his food before grabbing it and starts eating it. 

"Hey Issei?" Hajime asks. 

"Yeah?" Issei answers. 

"Can you come over today to my house, so Tooru, Takahiro, and Tobio can have alone time and that we can just hang out?" Hajime asks with a wrying smile. 

"Yeah, I would love that," Issei says. 

They eat lunch in peace and make small talk here and there. They talk about what they will do when they make it to Hajime's house. Hajime does manage to finish his food and Issei is happy that Hajime is actually eating. Lunch comes to an end and they go to their class and talk about the upcoming homework and tests they have coming up. 

"Okay, so do you want to walk together to your house? We can even have a sleepover," Issei says. 

"Yeah, let have a sleepover so we can go by your house to get your clothes and then we can just go to my house," Hajime says as they walk into the classroom. 

What they didn't know is that a couple of students heard them talking about the sleepover and hanging out and they decides to do something that make cost them their relationships.


	19. The Rumor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Issei is sitting on Hajime's bed doing homework as Hajime sits there the desk doing his homework when their phones goes off. Hajime ignores his phone but Issei picks up his and see what is going on. When he does, he is shocked. 

"Hey Hajime," Issei says. 

"Yeah?" Hajime asks turning around in the chair. 

"Since when are we having sex?" Issei asks. 

"What do you maan?" Hajime asks. 

"Here," Issei says as he hands Hajime his phone. 

Hajime takes the phone and read the message. 

* * *

**_Tersushima:_ **

**_OMG, you guys never what Shoyo and I overheard today....._ **

**_Tanaka:_ **

**_What did u hear?_ **

**_Terushima:_ **

**_Issei and Hajime want to be alone and ditch their boyfriends and that means only one thing_ **

**_Daichi:_ **

**_That they want to hang out_ **

**_Shoyo:_ **

**_Those two never just hanged out, I mean I bet they always banging each other behind their boyfriends back. You all saw them with hickies and can't never walk right after they hang out_ **

**_Daichi:_ **

**_That's true_ **

* * *

"Fuck, do you think-?" Hajime starts but stops when he sees Issei staring at him with wide eyes. 

"No, I don't think," Issei mutters as he looks down. 

Their phones goes off again, Hajime unlocks Issei's phone again and he wish he didn't. 

"They saw," Hajime says. 

"What are they saying?" Issei asks as he scoots closer to Hajime. 

"Nothing good, they're believing it since they never lied and we are good at lying," Hajime says giving Issei's his phone back. 

"So what does that mean?" Issei asks. 

"We just might have lost our boyfriends," Hajime says with tearful eyes. 

"Oh," Issei says dropping his head down. 

Hajime gets out of his chair and goes and sits beside Issei. 

"I'm sorry," Hajime says quietly. 

"It's not your fault, but if we did loose our boyfriends will you stay with me?" Issei asks with tears running down his face. 

"I will," Hajime says. 

The two boys finishes their homework and curl up together on the bed. They don't say anything just lay there in each other arms. 

* * *

They thought the weekend was terrible but school is miserable. Everyone keeps giving them dirty looks and their boyfriends completely ignore them and turn their back on them. That hurts the two boys more then anything. In class, they made sure to sit by each other and not their normal seats. Hajime and Issei is glad when it's time for lunch to get away from the tension. They go to the roof and sit by each other and stare at their food. 

"We need to know if they still want to be together or not," Issei says looking at Hajime. 

"You're right," Hajime says digging out his phone. 

He opens the group chat and sends a message. 

**_Hajime:_ **

**_Issei and I need to know if you guys still want to be in a relationship with us_ **

**_And I'm telling you nothing is happening between us, I promise_ **

**_Tooru:_ **

**Tbh I think the three of us just need to rethink everything, so give us like a week and then we will give you an answer**

**Hajime:**

_**Ok** _

Hajime locks his phone and curls up to Issei's chest. 

"A week," Hajime says. 

Issei holds him tighter and feels Hajime starts to shake. For how long Issei have known Hajime, he have never seen him cry but a couple of times. 

"Hey, it's okay Hajime, we have each other and maybe they will forgive us," Issei says. 

"But we did nothing wrong," Hajime says. 

"I know, it'd just a stupid rumor," Issei says. 

* * *

Hajime finds himself at Issei's house since Issei is worried about him. Hajime didn't argue about going since he's worried about Issei.

"Hajime we probably should go eat something," Issei says. 

"I'm not hungry," Hajime mumbles. 

"Then how about we do homework, so we can get our minds off of everything," Issei suggests. 

Hajime looks at him and see that he's worry but want to make Hajime happy. 

"After we do homework, can we watch Godzilla?" Hajime asks with a sad smile. 

"We can watch whatever movies or shows that you want," Issei says. 

During their study time, they help each other on problems and make small comments about something random. 

"Hey Issei, whatever happens just know that I'm never ever gonna leave you, I'll stay with you forever," Hajime says looking at Issei. 

"The same goes with me, and if you ever need to talk or something just know I'm here for you," Issei says with a small smile. 

"Same here," Hajime says smiling. 

They finish their homework and like Issei promise they curl up and watch Godzilla. Issei can help but smile when he hears Hajime recites the words from the movie at his favorite parts. They watch one of Issei's favorite movie and Hajime smiles when Issei recites the movie as well. By the end of the movie, Hajime sits up and stares down at Issei. 

"Let go get some food," Hajime says. 

"Where you wanna go?" Issei asks sitting up, 

"Somewhere that is small, but cozy, and that is not crowded," Hajime says. 

"Okay, let get our shoes on and let go get food," Issei says with a small smile. 

They end up going to a small restaurant that isn't to far away from Issei's house. The place is crowded and it's cozy and the workers are nice. 

"Wait who's paying?" Hajime asks. 

"I am of course," Issei says with a smile. 

"But it was my idea to eat out," Hajime says with a pout. 

"You paid for the last time we ate out so it's my turn," Issei says. 

Hajime continues to pout for giving up knowing Issei won't back down. 

"Fine," Hajime says crossing his arms and turning his head away. 

The waitress comes and get their drinks order and food order. But they are eating dinner when their phones goes off. Issei grabs it and moves it so Hajime can see it as well. 

_**Takahiro:** _

_**Ok, we've been talking and we think that it's a good idea to break up for awhile, till we know what we want and what you two want** _


	20. Author Note

For the next few chapters, I'm thinking about making Issei and Hajime slowly get together and have Takahiro, Kageyama, and Oikawa date each other. 

Also sorry for the wait, I will try to write a new chapter tomorrow


	21. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Hajime shots up bed and feels something falls off of him. He feel tears running down his face and he doesn't try to stop them. The movement on his left and feel soft lips on his shoulder. He turns his head and see Issei sitting there. 

"It's okay," Issei says sadly. 

Hajime nods his head and let Issei lay him back down onto his chest. Hajime curls up to Issei and hides his face in Issei's chest. Issei runs his hand through Hajime's hair as he tries to stay calm for Hajime's sake. Hajime knows Issei is holding back his emotions and he's happy that Issei is here with him. 

"Can we skip school tomorrow?" Hajime asks quietly. 

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready to face anyone," Issei says with a sad sigh. 

"I have a sick feeling that when we go back to school, everything will just be worst," Hajime admits. 

"No matter what happens, I'm not leaving your side," Issei says. 

"I'm not leaving your side either," Hajime say shuffling closer to Issei.

* * *

Hajime's and Issei's family let the boys miss school seeing how distress they look. So they stay in Issei's room cuddle up together. Issei's family leaves for work and the boys makes no move to leaving the bed. They only get up when they have to eat breakfast. They end up taking a nap and only to be woken up when they hear movement throughout the room. Issei opens his eyes first which ends up widening when he see who's on the room. 

"Hajime wake up," Issei says shaking Hajime's shoulder. 

"Nnn," Hajime groans and turns away from Issei. 

"I'm serious Hajime wake up," Issei says. 

"Why, oh," Hajime says sitting up in the bed. 

There stands the same boys that told them they needed to take a break. Issei and Hajime looks at each other but doesn't say anything. Tobio sets their homework down on the desk as Tooru and Takahiro stares at the boys in the bed. No one say anything and the boys in the bed feel like they're being judged. Tobio face the others and soon the three of them ends up laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Issei asks. 

"You two, you really think we broke up with you guys? If you realize when we said we needed a break that was in the chat with Hinata and them, and if you guys didn't ignore us, you would have saw that we texted you and telling you the plan we have," Tooru says. 

Hajime grabs his phone and gets on his messages and see that they have told them their plan. 

"I hate you two," Hajime says with a pout. 

Tobio and Tooru giggles and jumps onto the bed and tackles Hajime down to the mattress. Takahiro does the same thing to Issei and peppers him with kisses. 

"Oh and Hajime, we overheard you and Issei that day on the roof, and of you have something you don't like you have to tell me so I can make sure you're comfortable with sex and everything," Tooru says. 

"I hate you guys," Hajime says pushing Tooru off the bed. 

"Love you too Hajime," Tooru says getting off the floor.

He gets back on the bed and kisses his boyfriends. 

"I love you too," Hajime says. 

"I love you way more than him," Tobio says. 

Takahiro and Issei laughs as Tooru squeals and punches Tobio's shoulder playfully. Eventually Issei and Hajime does their work and they all curl up to tie bed and ends up falling asleep. 


	22. Having fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"Oh Hajime you feel so fucking good," Tobio says as he bends Hajime is half and picks up his pace. 

Hajime moans as he grips Tooru's hair as a tooru deep throat Hajime. Takahiro decides to bend Issei so his forehead is resting against Hajime's forehead. 

"You two look so fucking hot when you're fucked out," Takahiro says as he starts abusing Issei's prostate. 

Hajime and Issei locks their fingers together and just moans in response. Tooru pulls off of Hajime and Tobio pulls out of Hajime. Hajime whines which causes his boyfriends to smirk at him.

"Now now baby, we got you," Tobio says climbing on top of Hajime. 

Hajime moans when Tobio grinds against him as Tooru and Tobio share a look. Tobio lifts his body up and slams all the way down onto Hajime as Tooru slams all the way into Hajime. Hajime screams and ends up headbutting Issei when he throws his head up. 

"Ow," The two boys whines which their boyfriends laughs at them. 

"This is gonna be a very fun night for the two of you," Tobio says bouncing on Hajime.

* * *

Tobio covers up Issei and Hajime before sitting on Tooru's lap who's in the desk chair. Takahiro is sitting on the desk looking at the two sleeping boys. 

"We probably shouldn't have fuck them like six times," Takahiro says with a pout. 

"Yeah we know and we're gonna pay the price tomorrow," Tooru says smiling. 

"But I wouldn't have it any other way," Tobio says. 

"Neither would I," Takahiro/Tooru says smiling. 


End file.
